Multilayer circuit boards composed by alternately layering multiple thin-film conductive layers and multiple resin insulation layers located on an upper surface of a ceramic circuit board have been used as multilayer circuit boards. These multilayer circuit boards may comprise terminals located on an upper surface of the ceramic circuit board electrically coupled to a semiconductor device. Additionally, the multilayer circuit boards may comprise connection pads located on a lower surface of the ceramic circuit board electrically coupled to an external electrical circuit. The multilayer circuit boards can be used as probe card substrates for performing electrical checks of semiconductor devices.